Clouds
by Ghost Dancer
Summary: Now that the Digital World is safe, some people wonder if the friendship is real. *Finnished*
1. Head in the Clouds

Title: Chapter One: With My Head in the Clouds  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: Just against. Poor Daisuke.  
  
Pairings: None  
  
* * * *  
  
"You've got your head in the clouds Davis!" They tell me as they laugh. I pretend not to care. I'm not even sure I DO care. Not anymore.  
  
Who am I really? Can you tell me? Because I sure don't know. All I know is how I feel. No one takes me seriously. No one listens. But that's ok. I don't want to tell them anything anyway.  
  
Everyone is good at something. Everyone has a special talent. What's mine? As far as I can tell, there is nothing special about me. I'm just a teenage boy who no one loves. No one...  
  
Kari. TK. Cody. Yolei. Ken.  
  
Tai. Matt. Mimi. Sora. Joe. Izzy.  
  
Davis... Yep, that's me. The odd one out. The puzzle piece that got shoved in the wrong place when it was time to leave. The crust of pizza that was left on the plate, or in the now empty pizza box, before being sweep into the garbage can without a second thought. That is a pretty accurate description, actually.  
  
"Hey Davis, aren't you coming?" They call, looking back at me.  
  
"I've got something I have to do first." I call back, turning around to face the school building. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Alright!" They say cheerfully, and without a second thought turn away.  
  
Just me now. Standing forlornly in front of the school building.  
  
I push past the doors and face the bulletin board. I've never really looked at it before. It's covered in colorful flyers with headings from 'Car Wash' to 'Lost Dog'. But I'm not interested in any of those.  
  
'Chess Club on Tuesday afternoons, in the Gym. Runs 03:00 - 04:00. Please bring your own set.'  
  
With a smile I copy the information into my notebook before setting out for Kari and Tai's house. It's about time I found some friends other than the DigiDestend.  
  
I can't wait 'till Tuesday.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: Aww. Poor Davis. *hugs* ^_^ I don't know if I am going to write any more. Should I? Tell me!  
  
Chibi Daisuke: Yes.  
  
Chibi Yamato: No. I just know I'm going to end up as a bad guy.  
  
Chibi Taichi: Ghost Dancer doesn't own anything, much less Digimon, so buz off.  
  
Ghost Dancer: ^^;  
  
~*§*~ 


	2. Chess Club

Title: Chapter Two: The Chess Game  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Pairings: None  
  
* * * *  
  
"Where are you going squirt?" Jun asks, as I pick up my chess box.  
  
"Out." I mutter, making my way to the door. But Jun bars the way, her arms outstretched.  
  
"Where?" She asks again.  
  
"Out!" I yell, ducking past her to the door where I pause to shove my shoes on.  
  
"Yeah, what ever." She mutters as the door slams.  
  
It's a nice spring day. I can see a butterfly perched delicately on the leaf of a small bush as I stand in front of the school.  
  
I swear they made the hall this long on purpose. The gray doors that lead to the gym have never looked so big and intimidating.  
  
The chess set under my are in starting to get heavy, but I still don't open the doors. I don't know why. It's kind of like I'm waiting for someone. As if on cue, the gray door opens...  
  
...The wrong way.  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Another boy was sitting on the floor nest to me. Stupid me. The doors open outwards. Duh.  
  
"Sorry about that." The boy mutters. He has dark brown hair that flops all over, and matching brown eyes behind gold rimmed glasses. I stand up as he scrambles to his feet.  
  
"I'm Davis." I tell him, holding out my hand.  
  
"The names Ryan." Ryan smiles and takes my hand. "Come on, I'll help you pick this stuff up." He says, looking pointedly at all the spilled chess pieces.  
  
"Right." I mumble, grabbing a handful and dropping it into the box.  
  
"I haven't seen you around here." Ryan says, begin down to help. "This your first time?"  
  
"Yep." I nod.  
  
"Have you ever played chess before?" Ryan asks.  
  
"Yeah, my dad taught me and my sister to play a long time ago." I say brightly. "But I haven't played in a while. You?"  
  
"My mom taught me and my two brothers. They're here as well." Ryan grins. "Come on! I'll introduce you to them!" With the last of the chess pieces tucked safely in the box, Ryan drags me into the gym.  
  
There are about seven tables set up with a large number of chairs. I'm surprised at how many people there are.  
  
"Hey! Ryan! Come over here!" Over at one of the tables are two boys that must by Ryan's brothers. The one who called us over is only 8 or 9, while the other must be about 14. The older is already playing a game of chess against a tough looking blond haired girl.  
  
"Hi guys! Davis, these are my brothers, Lee," He points to the younger boy. "And Jake. Guys, this is my friend Davis."  
  
"Nice too meet you!" I say, shaking first Lee's hand, then Jake's.  
  
"Come on!" Lee says hopefully. "Jeffry wants to play bug house!"  
  
Ryan turned to me. "You in?"  
  
I smile. "Yeah!"  
  
"Come on then!"  
  
It's nice to know I have other friends to depend on. All I had to do was take the time to look around.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: Aww... ^_^ Hope you liked it! It was fun to write. I've got the next part coming soon. Don't own Digimon.  
  
Chibi Yamato: I hate you.  
  
Chibi Daisuke: Yay! More! ^^ Review please!  
  
~*§*~ 


	3. Demieveemons Request

Title: Chapter Three: Demieveemon's Request  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Pairings: None  
  
* * * *  
  
"Cheek Mate!" I exclaim, moving my bishop. "Ha!"  
  
Ryan laughs cheerfully. "You beet me alright. You're good at this!"  
  
I swell with pride, feeling very pleased with myself.  
  
"Hey Davis!" Lee calls over to me. "Play you in bughouse!"  
  
"Depends!" I shout back. "Am I paired with you or someone else?"  
  
"Me!" he calls.  
  
"Then no!" I say with a laugh. "I'm only kidding." I tell Lee, as he walks over. "I've got soccer practice today. Sorry."  
  
"Yeah right." Jake mutters, but helps me to put my chessboard away in my backpack.  
  
"You're still coming over on Thursday, right?" Ryan calls, as I walk away.  
  
"For sure! See you later!" I yell back, shoving past the gym doors that bar my way.  
  
I'm happy on the walk home. Soccer isn't for another fifteen minutes, I think, as I bound though the apartment door.  
  
"I'm HOOME!" I yell, kicking off my sneakers.  
  
"Where were you?" Jun calls for her spot on the couch.  
  
"Chess Game!" I call back. I bounce into my room and shut the door with an extra loud bang.  
  
"Davis! You're back!" Demieveemon leaps out of his hiding spot.  
  
"Hey! Did you miss me?" I ask, hugging my partner.  
  
"Of course I did Davis!" He says, bounding out of my arms and onto the bed.  
  
I drop my chess stuff next to him, and grab my soccer uniform.  
  
"Hey Davis." Demieveemon asks quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" I say, pulling the red shirt over my head.  
  
"I have something to ask." He says softly. I stop moving and look at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" I say worriedly. He is being awfully quiet.  
  
The small Digimon doesn't answer for a moment.  
  
"Why haven't you been around?" He asks softly. "Is it something I did?"  
  
"What?! No! Of course not! You're my best friend in the whole world!" I say, taken by surprise.  
  
"Then what is it?" He persists.  
  
"Well," I stop. "I'm sorry little guy. I guess I haven't been spending much time at home recently. Tell you what, why don't you come to my soccer practice with me?"  
  
Demieveemon looks away. I blink. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well," He says nervously. "Would it be ok if... I was wondering..."  
  
"Spit it out already!" I say curiously.  
  
"Is it ok if I got to the digiworld for a little while?" He asks in a rush. "You know like a vacation or something. I mean..." He trails of hesitantly.  
  
"Of course you can!" I say. I am surprised, yet I don't mind. I haven't really though about what Demieveemon might be going through. It will do him good to make other friends the way I have.  
  
"Really? You don't mind?" He says hopefully.  
  
"No way! I think it's a great idea! There's only one condition." I say.  
  
"What's that?" Demieveemon asks.  
  
"You have to promise not to make any other best friends!" I say with a laugh.  
  
"I promise!" Demieveemon giggles, before hugging my foot. "You're the best Davis!" I smile.  
  
"Then it's settled! You're taking a vacation in the digital world!" I laugh. "Do you think you could wait to go until after soccer practice?" Then I stop. "I have a better idea. I'll drop you off before."  
  
Demieveemon stairs at me oddly. "Why can't I go now?"  
  
I can feel a blush creeping up my neck. "Well, see... I'm not exactly allowed on the computer anymore." I say, very embarrassed. "I'm going to have to use the school's computer."  
  
Demieveemon laughs out loud. I glare at him, pulling on my socks as I do so.  
  
"Let's go!" I say, grabbing my soccer bag. "In you get." I tell the small blue dragon. He bounces inside, and I zip it shut. With that I bound back into the living room.  
  
"Bye Jun, bye mom! I'll be back after practice!" I call, rushing out the door.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: The next chapter will be MUCH longer. O.O Yes, I DO have a plot for this THING!  
  
Chibi Yamato: Doubt it.  
  
Ghost Dancer: Enjoy!  
  
Chibi Daisuke: Review please!  
  
~*§*~ 


	4. A Day in the DigiWorld

Title: Chapter Four: A Day in the DigiWorld  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Pairings: None  
  
* * * *  
  
My name is Veemon. Yeah, Davis's partner. And I'm alone in the DigiWorld for the first time!  
  
No, that's not right. The second.  
  
The first time was just after I meet Davis. That first time we met, I didn't travel back to the human world with him.  
  
So, what am I doing here by my self? Taking a well-deserved vacation. Not that I don't like my partner, but we've both got a lot of things on our minds lately.  
  
Especially Davis. Don't think I haven't noticed. He IS my partner, after all. We're connected. Davis needs a break from things. He's been burring himself in Chess as a result.  
  
Now, what to do? Wait! I'll go visit the primary village!  
  
With that, I bound off.  
  
Primary Village isn't far from where Davis dropped me off.  
  
"Who's there?" I turn to see Elecmon standing at the edge of the village.  
  
"It's me, Veemon!" I call, bounding over to him.  
  
"Well hello! What are you doing here?" Elecmon says, hopping over to me and holding out his hand. I take it, smiling.  
  
"I'm on vacation!" I say. "I just thought I'd drop over to say hi."  
  
"If you want," Elecmon suggests. "You could come and say hello to the baby's. They don't get many visitors."  
  
"Sure!" I say, following Elecmon into the forest.  
  
* * * *  
  
It's late in the after noon by the time the baby Digimon are asleep for their nap. I almost feel as if I could take a nap too.  
  
"Whew." I say, flopping down onto the ground. "I never knew baby Digimon where such big work."  
  
Elecmon laughs. "This is nothing. You should come here on a bad day."  
  
"No thanks, I think I'll pass." I groan. "How do you survive?"  
  
"I don't even know." Elecmon says, smiling.  
  
"Well, I guess I had better be going." I say, standing up. "Not that I don't enjoy hanging around with you guys, but..." I trail off, unsure of what to say.  
  
"It's alright." Elecmon says. "Besides, I'm sure you have better things to do than hanging around a bunch of babies." He winks. "I'll see you later."  
  
I wave and watch him hop off.  
  
"Now then." I say aloud. "What should I do?"  
  
"I don't know." I jump, whirling around.  
  
"Who's there?" I call.  
  
"Only me." I whirl again, and come face to face with a Tapirmon.  
  
I sigh with relief. "Don't scare me like that." I say.  
  
"Sorry." The Tapirmon replies.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" I ask.  
  
"I live just over there." Tapirmon says, raising an eyebrow. "I am allowed to live, aren't I?"  
  
"Oh." I say, flushing and feeling very stupid.  
  
"You're new around here, right?" he asks, his tone of voice changing to a much friendlier one. He pears at me intently, and I follow his movement with my eyes.  
  
"Well, yeah." I say, breaking the silence.  
  
"Well come on then!' Tapirmon says. "I'll give you a grand tour of the town around here."  
  
I smile. "Alright! Lead the way!"  
  
I hope Davis is having as much fun as I am. I wonder if Tapirmon knows any good restaurants.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: *does happy little dance* It's DONE!!!! I'm free!!! ^_^ Wait. This isn't that last chapter, is it?  
  
Chibi Yamato: I wish.  
  
Ghost Dancer: Rats. I'm SSSOOOOOOO sorry about the delays. I hope you can forgive me.  
  
Chibi Daisuke: Yay! More chapters! ^^  
  
Ghost Dancer: Yes! More chapters! Well, enjoy!  
  
Chibi Ken: Review please?  
  
~*§*~ 


	5. A Not Quite Perfect Day

Title: Chapter Five: Not Quite a Perfect Day  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Pairings: None  
  
* * * *  
  
I stroll along through the park. It's warm outside. The sunlight dances across the velvet moss and green grass. I step into the shade of the woods. For once I'm glad I took June's advice. I should get out more.  
  
It's me, Davis. I took Veemon to the Digital World yesterday, I hope he's having as much fun as I am.  
  
I can't wait until tomorrow. Sleepover! I love sleepovers, this one should be extra fun. I've never been to any of my other friend's houses. It should be fun, especially since Ryan lives in a house, not an apartment building.  
  
I sometimes wish we lived in a real house. One with a big backyard and a porch. And on the porch would be a rope chair. And I would be able to go outside when ever I want and just sit. But we can't afford a real house. They're too expensive. My grandmother lived in a real house. It had a huge porch, a big front lawn. The back yard was small, and we never played there very much. The from lawn was where we stayed. It had a huge pine tree growing right up next to the house. June and I would see who could climb higher. She usual won, but sometimes I did. Then we would just sit up there and talk. Sometimes we would sit very quiet, and see if we could spot animals. I saw a hawk once, and June says she saw a fox. But then grandmother died, and we had to sell the house. I wish she was still alive, and we could go back there, but we can't. Not ever.  
  
There is a loud squawk overhead, and I look up, startled. A crow soars overhead. Just then, a grumbling noise reminds me that is well past lunchtime, and that I still haven't eaten.  
  
I bound through the park and back to our apartment.  
  
"I'm back!" I shouted.  
  
"Yeah, and just in time for lunch too." June added from where she sat at the kitchen table. Behind her, I can see the TV is on, the volume turned down low.  
  
"What are we having?" I call back, slipping off my shoes.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm having a Salami Sandwich!" June says, pointing to the various ingredients around her. "You can have one too, if you want."  
  
"Great!" I say, grabbing a plate out of the cupboard and sitting down next to June.  
  
"So, what are you watching?" I ask.  
  
"Baseball game." June says with a sigh. "There's nothing good on today."  
  
* * * *  
  
"I'm going back out, ok?" I yell, taking my vest of the rack.  
  
"Alright!" June yells back. "Be home for dinner though! Mom says we're having spaghetti!"  
  
"Sounds good!" I say, opening the door and walking out. I shut it gently behind me, before walking off.  
  
I wander down the street, not going anywhere in particular. The day is warm, and the sun is orange and bright in the afternoon air.  
  
Slowly, I find myself wandering down to the beach. The water ripples pleasantly, and I can see a lot of people playing Frisbee and tag in the warm sand. I walk along the sidewalk, letting the wind buffet me hair.  
  
"Davis!" I turn, surprised. That's not-  
  
Shoot.  
  
"Davis, it's us!" Standing behind me, grinning, are the DigiDestened.  
  
"Hi guys." I say nervously.  
  
"Davis, why didn't you answer our e-mails?" Tai asks.  
  
"E-mails?" I ask blankly. "What e-mails?"  
  
TK chuckles. "That's Davis for you, always using his head."  
  
Matt rolls his eyes. "We want to have a reunion party tomorrow. Mimi's coming with some of the DigiDestened from America."  
  
"But-" I try to say, but I'm interrupted by Kari.  
  
"It's at our house." Kari says, pointing to Tai. "Tomorrow, at 4:00."  
  
"I-" Once again, I'm cut off by someone before I can get a word in the conversation.  
  
"So, we'll see you then, right?" Yolei says. She grins, and turns away with the others. "See you!"  
  
"But I can't come then!" I yell, making them all freeze.  
  
"What are you talking about Davis?" Izzy asks.  
  
"I said, I can't come." I say.  
  
"But, why not?" Sora asks.  
  
"I have other plans." I say firmly.  
  
"But Davis!" Kari says.  
  
"What's more important that your friends?" TK says angrily. "I'm sure you can miss one soccer practice!"  
  
"It's not soccer practice!" I retort.  
  
"What a jerk!" Matt exclaims. "Look Davis, Mimi and the others are coming all the way from America, and you 'have other plans?"  
  
"Yeah, DAVIS." Yolei says. "It's a reunion, you can't just not show up!"  
  
"I think that if I can miss a kendo lesson, than you can miss what ever it is that's so important." Cody says, letting some anger escape into his voice.  
  
"Stop joking around Davis." Tai says. "It's not like you have any other friends or something."  
  
That is the last straw. I have taken the beating silently, but I can't let them say any more. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do!" I shout, not caring the stairs I'm attracting. "Sorry to disappoint you, not that you will be! I have a SLEEPOVER, with my REAL friends!" My temper rises, and so does my voice. "Why do you always assume things about me?! You're acting like what I think doesn't matter, and it's not as if the worlds going to end if I don't show up for your stupid party! Why can't you just leave me alone! It's not like I'm your friends by choice! So GO AWAY!"  
  
I run. My heart burns with pain and anger. How DARE they?! "It's not like you have any other friends or something." Some friends they are. I run faster, not wanting to take the chance that they might be following me. I run and run not stopping until I reach our apartment. Once there, I collapse just outside the front door and break down, unable to drag myself any farther.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: *wails* WAAAHHH!!!! Poor Dai! *sniffs* Ok, only one more chapter to go.  
  
Chibi Yamato: I TOLD you I was going to end up as a bad guy! I TOLD you!  
  
Chibi Daisuke: Review please!  
  
~*§*~ 


	6. Yours Truly, Davis

Title: Chapter Six: Yours Truly, Davis  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Pairings: Nothing, but hints are there if you look  
  
* * * *  
  
I sobbed, my head buried in my crossed arms. Tears rolled down my cheeks, my whole body shaking uncontrollably. What possessed them to act like that? Why did they have to push me of the edge?  
  
"Hello? Is they're anyone out here?" June's voice asked the silent hallway. "Oh! Davis!" I felt gentle arms wrap around me, pulling me into a hug.  
  
"What happened?" June asked softly.  
  
"They- They-" I sniffed. "I- I mean-" Words seemed to fail me as I sat. There seemed no way to describe everything that had happened without the tears stopping. But they showed no signs of stopping, as they rolled relentlessly down my face.  
  
I sat there for what felt like hours, though it was probably only a few minutes. Slowly my tears slowed, until the sobs had almost stopped completely.  
  
"Come on, up you get." June said, helping me to stand. She gave me a small crooked smile. "You don't have to tell me a thing, don't worry."  
  
I nodded thankfully, as we made our way into the kitchen, where I flung myself onto a stool.  
  
"They don't understand." I say, not caring that June is sitting on the stool beside me, listening attentively "They don't care about me, they only think about themselves. They can't grasp the concept of friendship." I babbled. "I don't see how they can keep any of their friends. They don't understand that friends are supposed to be FRIENDS. I hate them." I stopped to take a deep breath. "All of them. Not one of them could possibly know what friends are." I fall silent, not knowing what else to say.  
  
June stands up and walks over to a cupboard. Pulling it open, she takes out a glass, and, walking over to the fridge, she pulls out the carton of milk.  
  
"Well Davis, if they aren't good friends, then it looks like you need to make some new ones." June says, as she carefully pours herself a glass of milk.  
  
"I already have." I say firmly.  
  
"Good." June says. "That's the first step."  
  
"What's the second?" I ask suspiciously.  
  
"Letting your old friends know that you're still their friends," June said calmly, taking a gulp of her milk. "But that you need to move on to new things."  
  
I nod slowly. Suddenly, I feel that I have to go for another walk. Perhaps this one will be less disserts than the last.  
  
"I'm going out." I say abruptly.  
  
"What?" June said, startled. "But you just got back!" But I am already out the door.  
  
"Well, at least he's getting his exercise." June muttered.  
  
I stride along the sidewalk, knowing that there's somewhere I'm going, but also knowing that I have no clue as to where I'm going. I let my feet carry me, along the sidewalks and though intersections, until they carry me all the way to a very familiar site, just beside a bridge...  
  
"Davis! Hey!" I stare. Ken bounds towards me, grinning. "Have you heard about the party?" He asks. "I was going to call you, but I had to stay late at school." He stops, noticing my silence.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." I say calmly. "Everything's fine and dandy. And yes I know about the party. I'm not going."  
  
Ken nods slowly, digesting this information.  
  
"That's too bad." He says, after a moment.  
  
"Aren't you mad?" I ask, turning to look at him in surprise.  
  
"Why should I be?" Ken asks.  
  
"That was everyone else's reaction." I mumble, turning to stare out at the water.  
  
"Well then, be thankful I'm not 'everyone else'." Ken says cheerfully.  
  
A smile twitches at my lips. Ken always knows how to cheer me up.  
  
"Anyway, I had to stay late at school." Ken says.  
  
"You? Stay late?" I ask in surprise.  
  
"Even I am not safe from accidents." Ken says with a grin. "Especially one's that involve mixing dangerous potions to see weather they blow up in your face or not."  
  
I laugh at this. "Not a chemist, eh Ken?" I say.  
  
Ken makes a face. "Never have been, never will be."  
  
There is a short pause, disturbed only by the sound of waves lapping against the sandy strip of beach.  
  
"Well it's late, I had better be going. Should I tell the others you said hi?" Ken asks.  
  
"Yeah." I say slowly.  
  
"Bye Davis!" He calls as he heads off.  
  
"Wait!" I shout suddenly. Ken turns around. I run up to him.  
  
"Do you have paper and pen handy?" I ask hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Ken slings his backpack of his shoulders and sets it on the ground. After a moment of rummaging around, he comes up with a single piece of paper and a very battered looking pencil.  
  
I scribble at the paper, my hand moving swiftly from one side to the other, filling it with words. A second later, I am done. After scanning my work over, I fold the paper and hand it to Ken.  
  
"Give this to the others." I say firmly.  
  
Ken looks at me for a moment. Then he takes the paper and smiles. "You got it."  
  
"Thanks Ken." I say. "Bye!" Waving I head off. It's almost dinnertime anyway.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ken waved as Davis walked away. Then he turned his gaze to the small piece of folded paper. Carefully, Ken opened the paper and scanned the page, a smile forming on his face as he did.  
  
Dear Fellow DigiDestened,  
  
I'll start this off by saying that I don't expect any apologies for earlier. We where and, if you're like me, still are angry. I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings, but you did. It's not that I don't like you anymore, it's just that we where never exactly friends. The only real reason we hung out together was because we are all DigiDestened. But that's the only real reason, for us younger kids anyway. There were never any real bonds of friendship between us. I'm not laying the blame anywhere, but it's the truth. I hope you'll forgive me, but I have found a group of friends that I feel I am a real part of. You are all still my friends, don't worry. And maybe, if we give each other a rest for a while, then we could come back and start over, if you know what I mean. I hope you all have fun at the party.  
  
Yours Truly, Davis  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: Yippie! *throws confetti in the air* It's DONE! *does victory dance*  
  
Chibi Daisuke: ^^ Yay!  
  
Chibi Yamato: I hate you.  
  
Chibi Ken: Where those Kensuke hints?! @.@  
  
Ghost Dancer: Review please! Make me a happy person! ^^; Enjoy! *runs off to celebrate*  
  
~*§*~ 


End file.
